Master (Missy)
Der Master ist ein abtrünniger Time Lord und der am häufigsten auftretende Gegenspieler des Doctors. Missy ist die erste (bekannte) weibliche Inkarnation des Masters (Missy sagt selbst "Missy steht für Mistress" und das jeder Time Lord mal ein "Upgrade" brauche). Missy ist die 19. Inkarnation des Masters (Girl Power!) und vermutlich die letzte (The Doctor Falls). Erste Aktivitäten Der Master erwacht nach der Regeneration in ihrer TARDIS auf einem Mondasianischen Kolonieschiff und kann sich nicht an die Umstände des letzten Todes erinnern (The Doctor Falls). Sie reist nach London und begibt sich ganz selbstverständlich zum Scoundrels Club, in dem der Master seit dem Großen Brand Mitglied ist. Doch man verwehrt ihr als Frau den Zutritt, was sie dazu bringt, alle anwesenden Mitglieder zu töten. Trotzig nennt sie sich von nun an Missy und reist weiter (Dismemberment). thumb|200px|left|Missy und River Song Missy gerät in die Fänge des Bekdel Institutes, wo sie auf River Song trifft, die man dort wegen ihrer erfolgreichen Ausbrüche aus dem Stormcage-Gefängnis untersucht. Die beiden Frauen arbeiten zusammen, um zu fliehen. Sie erkennen, dass man sie nur gefangen hält, um zu erfahren, ob der Doctor wirklich am Lake Silencio ums Leben kam. Während River ins Gefängnis zurück kehrt, um das Geheimnis des Doctors zu wahren, gelangt Missy zu ihrer TARDIS und entkommt (The Bekdel Test). thumb|Missy trifft den als [[Heinrich VIII. verkleideten Mönch]] Sie reist zur Erde in die 1540er Jahre, um durch die Heirat mit Heinrich VIII. Königin zu werden. Allerdings handelt es sich bei dem angeblichen König in Wahrheit um einen weiteren abtrünnigen Time Lord, den Mönch, der den echten König in seiner TARDIS gefangen hält (Divorced, Beheaded, Regenerated). Missys agiert im Hintergrund Erstmals aktiv bezüglich des Doctors wird Missy im Hintergrund. Clara Oswald erhält von ihr in einem Computer-Fachgeschäft eine Notrufnummer, sollte sie Probleme mit ihrem Computer bekommen. Wie sich heraus stellt, ist es die Nummer der TARDIS, so dass Clara Kontakt mit dem Elften Doctor aufnimmt. Offenbar hat Missy ein Interesse daran, dass die beiden zueinander finden (The Bells of Saint John). Einige Zeit danach begrüßt Missy den Half-Face Man nach dessen Tod im Himmel - dem Gelobten Land - und bezeichnet sich als "Freundin" des Doctors. Auch sorgte sie mittels eine Zeitungsanzeige dafür, dass der gerade erst regenerierte Zwölfte Doctor und Clara Oswald wieder zusammen kommen, nachdem Clara große Zweifel an ihrem an einem Post-Regenerationstrauma leidenden Freund bekam (Deep Breath). Kurz darauf empfängt Missy dann Gretchen Carlisle im Gelobten Land (Into the Dalek) und schickt einen Angestellten, um einen Polizeibeamten dort zu empfangen, da sie viel zu tun hat. Wie Missy diese Zeiten überbrückt oder gar in welcher Zeit sie wirklich lebt, ist unbekannt. Offenbar wartet sie jedoch auf Clara Oswald (The Caretaker). Begegnungen mit dem Doctor Missy und die Cybermen thumb|200px|left|Missy geht ran! In der Folge Dark Water begegnet der Zwölfte Doctor erstmals seiner Gegenspielerin als Mitarbeiterin des 3W Instituts, wo sie sich anfangs als Hologramm vorstellt. Später offenbart sie ihm ihre wahre Identität und küsst ihn mit dem Hinweis, ihm würden ihre beiden Herzen gehören. Kurz darauf wird dem Doctor klar, dass sie seit langem daran arbeitet, alle Toten der Erde als Cybermen wieder auferstehen zu lassen. thumb|200px|Missy tötet Osgood Doch auch UNIT beobachtet seit längerem die Aktivitäten des 3W Instituts und so gerät Missy unter dem Kommando von Kate Stewart erstmal in Gefangenschaft, während ihre Cybermen entkommen und überall ihre Cyber-Pollen verbreiten. Missy gelingt die Flucht, bei der sie eine der Osgoods tötet, und macht dem Doctor schließlich ihre Cyber-Armee zum Geschenk, welches er jedoch dankend ablehnt. Die Armee wird durch den zum Cybermen gewordenen Danny Pink zerstört. Da der Doctor es nicht schafft, Missy zu töten, aktiviert Clara Missys Gerät, woraufhin diese dematerialisiert wird (Death in Heaven). Missy und die Daleks Missy hat die Einstellungen ihres Gerätes jedoch verändert und wird an einen unbekannten Ort teleportiert. Wo sie landet und was sie anschließend tut, bleibt offen. thumb|200px|left|Missy und Clara suchen den Doctor Einige Zeit später erhält sie von Ohila die Beichtscheibe des Doctors und weiß aus diesem Grund, dass dieser kurz vor seinem Tod steht. Sie versucht ihn zu finden, doch es gelingt ihr nicht und sie sieht ein, dass sie Clara Oswald benötigt. Missy begibt sich zur Erde und erregt die Aufmerksamkeit von UNIT und Clara, in dem sie Flugzeuge am Himmel stehen lässt. Aus Sorge um den Doctor erklärt sich Clara bereit, Missy zu helfen und tätsächlich kann sie ihn im Jahre 1138 in Essex lokalisieren, wo er ein drei Wochen andauerndes Fest gefeiert hat - in Erwartung seines Schicksals. thumb|200px|Missy flirtet mit einem Dalek Missy bringt sich und Clara mittels ihres Vortex-Manipulators dorthin, wohin ihnen Colony Sarff folgt, der im Auftrag von Davros schon seit längerem nach dem Doctor sucht. Zur großen Überraschung von Missy und Clara will der Doctor freiwillig mitgehen. Gegen den Willen des Doctors wollen die beiden mit ihm gehen und Colony Sarff ist einverstanden. Er bringt sie nach Skaro, dem wieder aufgebauten Heimatplaneten der Daleks, wo der Doctor zu Davros gebracht wird, während Missy und Clara in einer Zelle bleiben. Im Folgenden arbeiten die beiden zusammen und Clara erkennt, dass es Missy tatsächlich um den Doctor geht. thumb|200px|left|Der Doctor soll Clara töten Sie rettet dem Doctor dann auch tatsächlich das Leben, als Davros ihm seine Regenerationsenergie entzieht. Doch schon kurz darauf will sie ihn dazu bringen, Clara, die in einem Dalek-Panzer gefangen ist, zu töten - vermutlich weil sie erkannt hat, dass diese ihrem alten Freund wichtiger ist als sie selbst. Doch der Doctor erkennt Clara, befreit sie und lässt Missy auf Skaro zurück, während er und Clara mit der TARDIS verschwinden (The Magician's Apprentice + The Witch's Familiar). Missy in Gefangenschaft thumb|200px|Der Doctor soll Missy töten Missy wird aufgrund ihrer begangenen Verbrechen auf dem Planeten Carnathon zum Tode verurteilt. Als Henker muss ein anderer Time Lord dienen: der Zwölfte Doctor. Missy bittet ihn um Gnade und meint, sie wolle sich ändern, doch der Doctor will hart bleiben. Erst das Auftauchen von Nardole mit einer Botschaft von River Song lässt ihn seine Entscheidung überdenken. Er entscheidet sich dagegen, Missy umzubringen, sondern sperrt sie stattdessen in eine Quantenfaltkammer (Extremis). Missys Gefängnis deponiert er im Keller der St Luke's University in Bristol, an der er die nächsten Jahrzehnte als Dozent arbeitet und die Kammer bewacht. Nach und nach versucht er, seinem Erzfeind wieder näher zu kommen und Missys Blick auf das Universum zu verändern. Begegnungen mit anderen Mastern Begegnung mit Bruce und Yana An einem Punkt ihrer Zeitlinie begegnet Missy zwei ihrer jüngeren Ichs: dem Master, der im Körper des Sanitäters Bruce steckt sowie dem Master, der sich später Yana nennt. Gemeinsam bieten die drei Master dem wahnsinnigen Time Lord Eleven den letzten Rest Artron-Energie im Austausch gegen Schutz vor den Ravenous an. Der Eleven willigt ein, plant aber, sie zu hintergehen. Schließlich töten die Master den Eleven, der zu seiner ersten weiblichen Form, Twelve, regeneriert. Anschließend erwecken die Master ihre dreizehnte Inkarnation, die von den Ravenous getötet wurde, wieder zum Leben und schenken ihm einen neuen Regenerationszyklus (Day of the Master). Begegnung mit dem Harold Saxon-Master Als der Doctor mit Missy, Nardole und Bill auf einer Raumstation landet, um Missys Charakter zu testen, wird Bill von seltsamen Gestalten entführt, die aus einem unteren Stockwerk der Station gekommen sind. Der Doctor berechnet, dass aufgrund des schwarzen Lochs, das sich über der Station befindet, eine Zeitverschiebung zwischen den Stockwerken existiert und die Zeit an den oberen Stockwerken langsamer vergeht als bei den unteren. Nachdem der Doctor, Missy und Nardole endlich durch einen Lift nach unten kommen konnten, wo Nardole und der Doctor zu ihrem Entsetzen einen Cyberman treffen, entdeckt Missy durch den Bordcomputer, dass das Schiff von Mondas, dem Heimatplanet der Cybermen stammt. Da wird sie von Razor bedroht, dem Mann, der Bill all die Zeit im unteren Stockwerk betreut hat. Er sagt ihr, dass der Doctor sie nie freilassen und ihr nie vergeben würde, würde er erfahren, was sie getan habe. Missy antwortet, dass sie gar nichts getan habe, woraufhin Razor erwidert, dass es lange her sei. Während der Doctor und Nardole erfahren, dass der Cyberman Bill ist, offenbart nun auch Razor gegenüber Missy seine wahre Identität: es ist ihr führeres Ich, der Master, der sie beobachtet hat und sich große Sorgen um seine Zukunft macht. (World Enough and Time) thumb|220px|Missy und ihr früheres Ich, der [[Master (Harold Saxon)|Master]] Zusammen schaffen es die beiden Master, den Doctor zu überwältigen und bringen ihn, an einen Rollstuhl gefesselt, auf das Dach. Sie überlegen, wie sie den Doctor töten sollten und enthüllen ihm Bill's Schicksal. Der Master fragt Missy, wie er zu ihr werden würde, doch sie kann sich nicht erinnern. Der Doctor hat sich inzwischen erklären können, wie es dem jüngeren Master seit ihrer letzten Begegnung erging: er war nach Gallifrey zurückgekehrt, wo man seinen untoten Zustand sowie sein Trommeln geheilt und ihn dann in einer neuen TARDIS verbannt hat, bevor er hier strandete. Der Master triumphiert, nun eine Armee aus Cybermen zu haben, doch er und Missy werden plötzlich überrascht, als die Cybermen sich gegen sie erheben. Der Doctor enthüllt, dass er die Cybermen umprogrammiert habe, sodass sie nun auch Wesen mit zwei Herzen als Menschen und damit als kompartibel für eine Umwandlung sehen. Der Master wird von Missy bewusstlos geschlagen, welche den Doctor losbindet und behauptet, die ganze Zeit auf seiner Seite gewesen zu sein, doch er ist sich nicht sicher. Da wird er von einem Cyberman angegriffen und verletzt, aber von Bill gerettet. Gemeinsam gelangen Nardole, der Master, Missy, Bill und der verwundete Doctor auf eine Solarfarm im oberen Stockwerk. Missy und der Master spüren einen weiteren Aufzug auf und Missy aktiviert ihn, doch die Befürchtung des Doctors, dass er vermutlich nicht leer war, bestätigt sich, als ein verbesserter Cyberman den Aufzug verlässt. Sie töten ihn gemeinsam, und der Doctor behauptet, dass der Lift unbrauchbar sei, da die Cybermen durch den Zeitunterschied einen Vorteil haben. Während sich der Doctor mit Nardole, Bill, und den Bewohnern der Solarfarm zum Kampf gegen die Cybermen rüsten, haben der Master und Missy beschloßen, die TARDIS des Masters aufzusuchen und zu entkommen. Diese war zwar bei der Landung beschädigt worden, sodass der Master nicht mehr abheben konnte, doch Missy hatte ihm nun ein Ersatzteil gegeben. Der Doctor versucht, sie aufzuhalten und ihnen klarzumachen, dass er nicht kämpfe, um zu gewinnen, sondern weil es gütig sei. Der Master interessiert sich nicht für seine Worte, doch Missy hat dadurch ihre Meinung geändert. Kurz vor dem Aufzug umarmt sie ihr jüngeres Ich, wobei sie ihm gesteht, dass sie nie vergessen werde, wie es war, er zu sein. Dabei ersticht sie ihn. Sie erklärt ihm, dass er noch Zeit habe, um zu seiner TARDIS zurückzukehren und dort zu regenerieren. Missy meint, dass es Zeit sei, an der Seite des Doctors zu kämpfen. thumb|left|250px|Missys und damit des Masters Ende Daraufhin wird sie vom Master mit dessen Laserschraubenzieher so stark getroffen, dass sie nicht mehr regenerieren kann. Der Master kommentiert dies damit, dass sie beide immer wussten, dass es so enden würde: Sie schießen sich gegenseitig in den Rücken. Beide brechen daraufhin in Gelächter aus, bevor der Master, immer noch lachend, im Aufzug zu seiner TARDIS fährt, um dort zu regenerieren und zu Missy zu werden. Missy bleibt zurück und stirbt. (The Doctor Falls) Verhalten Auffällig ist, dass sie, anders als die anderen Formen des Masters, im Doctor keinen direkten Feind sieht. Sie flirtet sogar offen mit ihm oder macht sonstige Avancen und ist manchmal gerade zu paradox freundlich ihm gegenüber. Während des Zweiteilers ''The Magician's Apprentice''/The Witch's Familiar hilft sie ihm sogar; auch wenn sie ihn gegen Ende dazu bringen möchte, die in einer Dalekpanzerung festsitzende Clara zu töten. Möglicherweise ist dies alles Teil eines großen Plans, für den sie den Doctor auf ihrer Seite wissen möchte; vielleicht ist das aber auch so etwas wie eine "Nebenwirkung" von ihrem weiblichen Körper. Ist der Doctor nicht in der Nähe, zeigt Missy ihr wahres Gesicht und offenbart ihre verschlagene Persönlichkeit, mit der sie ihren sämtlichen anderen Formen alle Ehre macht. Weitere Auftritte [[Datei:The_Five_Masters_Kampf_der_Master.jpg|thumb|Missy streitet mit vier ihrer anderen Inkarnationen um die Macht im Universum (The Five Masters).]] In dem Titan-Backup-Comic The Abominable Showmen und The Five Masters treffen fünf Inkarnationen des Masters zusammen, um eine Band für die galaxisweite Sendung Battle of the Bands Beyond Stars zu gründen; mit dem entstellten Master und dem Tremas-Master als Gitarristen, dem Saxon-Master als Schlagzeuger, dem Bruce-Master als Pianist und Missy als Sängerin. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Master Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Inkarnationen des Masters